


Bastet and Little Daniel... You're Not Even Safe at Home

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: No WarningsDisclaimer: Not mine. Wished they were.(Telepathy between Daniel and Bastet will be in italics)
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's adopted father
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel... You're Not Even Safe at Home

_Jack O'Neill's residence_

"At least something good happened out of it, dad." Pleading blue eyes, Daniel's not Bastet's, didn't appear to be working for him at the moment. Dad was pretty upset. "The SGC's paying for all her cat food," to which his pet meowed happily. "And you have to admit that she's good to have around the base detecting possible bad guys."

Slumped in his favorite cushiony chair, Jack closed his eyes against the headache threatening to blossom. God alone knew how much it took to keep his son in check, at the best of times. Now... now, there was a Goa'uld hating cat to keep tabs on. "Kiddo, it's all well and good when Bastet goes after those," he air quoted, "'bad guys', but suppose it was a Tok'ra?" He ran a weary hand down one side of his face, mumbling under his breath about his hair turning totally white soon. Jack left the rest unsaid because Danny was smart and knew exactly what he was getting at.

"I'd teach her to know the difference." Wincing internally, Daniel realized his slip up.

A brow slowly rose high, accompanied by a puzzled frown. "How pray tell are you going to do that?"

Thinking on the fly, Daniel said, "When I know one's visiting... 'hopefullyJacob'," he ran the words together, he spoke so fast, "I'll make sure I have a good grip on her while Bastet gets used to the Goa'uld they carry."

"And you think that's gonna work?" Jack didn't believe so and his expression reflected it because his kid glared back at him in full on 'Daniel, I'm never wrong, Jackson' mode, O'Neill now that Jack officially adopted the boy. "Your plan has a few holes in it, peanut." His little peacekeeper pulled a face which Jack chose to ignore.

Rolling his eyes at one of many childish nicknames dad's dubbed him with, an exasperated sound escaped Daniel. "As you and the general are always so fond to say," now it was his turn to air quote, "'I'll take it under advisement'." His dad's snort made Daniel's lips twitch but he refused to outright smile.

"By the way, where is the cat of the hour?" Jack hadn't seen the white ball of fluff since they came home. "I don't believe I scared her with my rant on the way back here."

"You were very vocal about me getting into that mess with the so-called ambassador." Shrugging, Daniel wasn't concerned as to where his pet had gone off to. "Bastet's sensitive and you may have frightened her."

"Ha! That'll be the day." Shaking his head Jack slowly got to his feet, stretching out his arms as he did so to get his muscles working again. "A 'snake' attack cat like that ain't got a sensitive bone in her body."

Knowing he could only say so much, unless he gave the game away now, Daniel kept his silence.

"As long as she doesn't hurt regular folk like say 'moi', I guess Bastet can hang around the base as much as Hammond allows." Still not sure if this was a good idea or not, Jack let the discussion drop.

Jumping from his perch on the windowsill, Daniel had something else on his mind that had been bothering him. "Did you see we've got new neighbors across the street over there?" Pointing to the grey house with white shutters, he waited to see what dad had to say.

"Honestly, I haven't paid much attention, munchkin." Now that his son pointed it out, Jack observed the For Sale sign being taken out of the ground. He didn't even know the place had been vacant. Wondering when the reality company had even put it on the market, he pushed it to the back of his mind. Jack had reports waiting to be gone over. Heading to his den, he left the kid to his own devices.

It might not have seemed odd to dad but Daniel was curious as to the sudden appearance of that For Sale sign and how fast the house was bought or rented. Finally finding Bastet taking a cat nap in her own small bed, courtesy of Henderson and his unit, he prodded her awake. "Let's go visit our new neighbors." Holding her in his arms, Daniel headed out the front door and across the street.

++++

_The neighbor_

Alex picked up the sign and threw it in the back of his truck. Wiping his dirty hands down his jean clad legs, he closed the back of his pick-up. About to head into the house, he heard a small voice bid him hello. Turning around, Alex smiled at the child approaching. "Why hello there."

"Hi!" chirped Daniel. "I'm Daniel O'Neill your neighbor from across the street." He pointed over to his house, while Bastet quietly snuggled in his arms. "Figured I'd be your welcoming committee of two." He held up his pet and laughed. "Dad's sort of busy right now."

Holding out his hand he shook the little boy's. "I'm Alexander Peabody but everyone calls me Alex."

"Have any kids?" Great, Daniel. Give the man the third degree he thought. Good way to scare him off.

"Nope. Sad to say it's only me." His hazel eyes narrowed on the cat. Alex had already been informed about her by his handlers. "She's a lovely thing."

"This is Bastet." Glancing down at the top of her head, Daniel could tell she wasn't fully awake from her nap. One of her blue eyes slowly cracked open and then the other followed. Wide awake now, Daniel could feel the cat's hair actually standing on end. Oh oh! Last time she did that, Bastet nearly tore apart the ambassador from hell. Keeping a tight hold of her as she squirmed in his arms, Daniel quickly made his excuses and ran back across the street. Alex probably thought they were weird. Nothing for it now but to get her inside the house.

After releasing her, knowing dad was in the den, Daniel spoke out loud. "What the heck was that all about?"

" _I sensed something wrong with that man._ " Bastet blinked up at the boy.

"Oh don't tell me he's a Goa'uld too?" This was beginning to be a bit much. Dad would have a conniption fit if this were true.

" _Not that_ ," replied Bastet. " _However I sensed a great wrongness about him. Darkness surrounded his aura._ "

Afraid that dad would come out any minute after all, Daniel decided to silently communicate with his pet. " _You read auras now?_ "

" _Part of my charm, young one_."

And just like the Cheshire cat if she could grin that's exactly what Bastet would be doing, thought Daniel. " _What exactly was the color you saw?_ "

" _His aura was brown, child._ " Bastet wasn't impressed with what she had sensed from the man. " _Which usually means a greedy, self-absorbed person._ "

" _Could be NID because they're pretty close-minded,_ " added Daniel, apparently surprising his pet with the knowledge.

" _You understand the meaning of auras then?_ "

" _I have a friend in school whose mom is into all that type of stuff._ " Thinking back to a month ago, Daniel chuckled. Lisa had given him a sheet of paper complete with names and meanings of all the auras. " _Lisa's always telling me lots of things her mom fills her head with._ "

" _Knowledge is power. Whenever you're ready to investigate your neighbor further I'm ready whenever you are._ " Bastet jumped on top of the windowsill and sat there watching Mr. Peabody move the rest of his furniture inside.

Not knowing what was right or wrong in this matter, Daniel joined her. Running small fingers through Bastet's soft fur, he couldn't turn his brain off. " _Sometimes you're not even safe at home._ " Sighing, he made a decision. So when dad popped out to grab a coffee, Daniel told him the news. "I met our new neighbor."

"Already?" Guess the kid couldn't wait and went into meet and greet mode. "So who are they?"

"There's only Mr. Peabody and he said to call him Alex." He still wasn't sure if should say anything or not about Bastet's reaction, however Daniel's gut feelings told him to go for it. "Dad, ummmm, you're not going to like this part."

"Should I sit down now or collapse later?" The look on his kid's face told Jack that perhaps sitting down wouldn't be a bad idea. Perching on top of the nearest stable object that was at hand, he waited for the little guy to stun him.

"Bastet had a bad reaction to Mr. Peabody." Noting the disbelief cross dad's face, Daniel rapidly finished. "'Buthe'snotaGoa'uld.'"

"How the heck do you know that?" Holding up a finger, Jack glared at his kid. "Aht! Last time I checked you were shrunk... not all knowing."

Glancing over at Bastet, who was still on top of the windowsill ignoring both of them, Daniel decided that now was the time for truth. "Because Bastet told me so."

"'Ah shit!'"

 _The end... or is it?_


End file.
